disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower
Flower is a skunk and the tritagonist in Disney's 1942 animated feature film, Bambi. Background In Bambi, he is sleeping in flowers and Bambi mistakes him for one and accidentally names him "Flower". Whether or not this is his real name is unconfirmed, as he never introduces himself. His mother has a very brief, non-speaking appearance in the midquel. While his father was never shown or mentioned. Personality Flower is very coy and soft-spoken, often blushing and hiding himself with his tail, especially in response to affection. He is also friendly and is never shown to have negative outlook on things, with the exception of Friend Owl's description of falling in love (though his response was more that of ignorant fear than disgust, unlike Bambi and Thumper). Flower seems to lack the bravery of Thumper; he is somewhat quick to fall under pressure although, as seen in the midquel, Flower's anxiety can be used as a weapon, as real-life skunks do in nature. When faced with a female skunk's flirtatious mannerisms, he was quick to succumb and was the first of his friends to fall in love, despite previously proclaiming that he'd keep himself from doing so. Appearances ''Bambi Bambi and Thumper meet the young skunk in the first film while they are exploring. Bambi, who is just learning to talk, calls the skunk a pretty flower. Thumper attempts to correct Bambi, but the skunk says he doesn't mind being called Flower, despite the irony. It is unknown if Flower has any other name, as he is only referred to as Flower. During the winter, a slightly fatter Flower is shown hibernating. When Bambi and Thumper invite him to join in their fun, Flower denies and goes back to sleep until spring. In the spring season, Flower appears as a young adult, and is with Bambi and Thumper when Friend Owl warns them of the dangers of being "twitterpated". The three walk off with the intention to not let it happen to them, but Flower soon falls for a nameless female skunk. The end of the film shows that he and his mate have a child to which Flower names his son "Bambi" after his best friend. Bambi II In ''Bambi II, a midquel taking place after Bambi loses his mother, Flower is usually seen with Bambi and Thumper. He accompanies them to see the groundhog, to determine how long winter will be. He is later seen trying to help Bambi practice being brave. Near the end of the film, he helps Bambi to drive off a hunting dog by spraying it with his fumes. Cameos Flower made a small minor cameo appearance near the end of Who Framed Roger Rabbit with the other toons. In House of Mouse, Flower makes several appearances always seen with both Bambi and Thumper. He makes a notable appearance in the episode "Pete's House of Villains", where Pete complains that everything about the club stinks, especially Flower. This insult visibly angers Bambi and Thumper and hurts Flower's feelings. A skunk resembling Flower appears at the beginning of the 2D-animated portions of Enchanted. Disney Parks In early Disneyland days around the 60s, Flower was one of the many characters available for meet and greet but has since retired. He often made meet-and-greets with Thumper during Easter. Disneyland Resort Flower makes a cameo in '"World of Color'' at Disney California Adventure. He is seen with Bambi through water projector screens. The scene can be viewed during the "So Close" sequence.'' Walt Disney World Resort During the Flower and Garden Festival in Epcot, Flower has his own topiary featured. Flower also has a spell card known as "Flowers' Flowers" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Flower appears at Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of Fantasmic! during the bubble montage. Trivia *Flower is often mistaken for a female because of his name, his voice, and his appearance, specifically his eyelashes. *Like many animals, Flower eats more to gain body fat for hibernation during the winter. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bambi characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Kids Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Spouses Category:Skunks Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Parents Category:Mustelidaes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Celebrate the Magic characters